Ouroburos
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: [HIATUS] Mustang consigue hacer realidad su sueño, hay un nuevo militar entre ellos, para la suerte de Edward reaparecen los extraños seres sin alma que se hacen llamar 'Homúnculos'..¿Qué se traen entre manos?[EdxWin, RoyxRiza][Secuela El Destino]
1. Visita inesperada

¡Buenas! Pues, ya veis, como dije, haría un continuación del otro fic 'El Destino' (Que no sé porqué le puse ese nombre xDDD pero bue, ya se puso y no se puede cambiar XD) Jum..., espero que el título esté bien escrito, si está bien, bien, sino, también XD

Por lo que os podéis fijar por el título, que aquí hacen aparición los homúnculos x3! Ya no digo más xD Os dejo con el capi u.u

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**'Ouroburos**'

**Chapter 1: 'Visita inesperada'**

_'Cuartel General, Central'_

Como siempre, montones y montones de papeles sobre el escritorio del joven 'General', el cual no se limitaba a mirarlos, pasaba horas mirando hacia la ventana sin hacer nada. Su teniente, Hawkeye, había veces que la sacaba de sus casillas por la tranquilidad que se tomaba en su trabajo, pensaba que era mejor evitar escuchar la absurdas excusas del General para oponerse a hacerlo, por lo que hacía 'parte' del trabajo de su superior u otras veces, cuando no estaba de humor, lo amenazaba con un arma y seguidamente se ponía las pilas.

Era una mañana tranquila, como siempre.., mucho papeleo para el supuesto 'General', lo cual estaba bastante contento, ya que dentro de pocos días haría realidad su segundo sueño, todo personal femenino llevaría 'mini-faldas', esto a Hawkeye no le hacía mucha gracia, ella se oponía totalmente a ponerse esa vestimenta solo para satisfacer a su superior, seguramente, por lo tozuda que es ella, se saldría con la suya y sería la única mujer del cuartel de Central que no llevaría 'mini-falda'.

"General" -Decía la rubia de ojos rojos entrando al despacho de su superior. Vió los montones de papeles sin hacer sobre su escritorio y frunció el ceño.- "¿Cuándo piensa terminar su trabajo?"

"Ah, Hawkeye, ehm..este.." -Decía rascándose la cabeza mirando con desgana los montones de papeles- "He estado ocupado por unos asuntillos y..."

"Ya.." -Interrumpió- "¿Sobre la nueva indumentaria femenina..? Vaya asuntillo tan 'importante'..."

"Vamos, Hawkeye, no se ponga así, ver al personal femenino así.., me alegra la vida y me dan fuerzas para trabajar.." -Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella tan sólo lo veía con una mirada amenazante. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta-

"A-adelante" -Decía Mustang nervioso y a la vez aliviado de que alguien interrumpiera aquella conversación, ya empezaba a asustarse de su teniente.-

"Con permiso, General" -Entraba el Teniente Jeen Havoc al despacho- "Ha llegado _Hagane no_"

"Pss, qué remedio, dile que entre.." -Havoc era empujado por un chico rubio, ojos dorados y de mediana estatura-

"Oe, oe, ¿qué manera es esa de tratar a un teniente..? Encima de que te recibí educadamente..." -Protestaba Havoc-

"Si.., ya.., _'Anda el enano de acero volvió..'_ eso es recibir educadamente.." - Dijo irónicamente el rubio, al escuchar eso, Havoc miró hacia otra parte disimuladamente-

"Bien, _Hagane no_, el informe" -El rubio dejó sobre su mesa un gran sobre a mala gana. El General miró el sobre y frunció el ceño.- "¿Me vas a hacer leer...? Qué poco me conoces.." -Por el comentario, Hawkeye lo petrificó con la mirada y éste se puso nervioso.- "Ehm.., enseguida lo leo.., ya puedes retirarte."

"Tsk, vaya General, parece ser que la Teniente lo domina..., es cierto, qué poco te conocía.." -Decía dirigiéndose a la puerta-

"Claro.., tú tienes a tu chica en 'Rizembull', ¿irás a verla?" -Comentaba Havoc en tono burlesco-

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." -Dicho esto, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta bruscamente-

"Vaya, si que le molesta que hablen de su intimidad."

"Jum.., siempre será así de orgulloso.., nunca admite las cosas y sólo muestra su afecto con una persona..." -Dijo Mustang sentándose en el borde de su escritorio-

"Ejem, ¿señor..?" -Intervenía la rubia- "Los papeles.., que son para mañana.."

"Ah, sí..enseguida" -No podía negarse a la rubia por la mirada que le echaba y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón y comenzó a leer el informe que acababa de recibir por parte del chico de acero-

"¡Oh, sí!" -Exclamó Havoc que aún seguía en el despacho- "Se me olvidó decirle a Edward que alguien se dirige al taller Rockbell" -Roy levantó la mirada hacia su compañero-

"¿De quién se trata?" -Preguntó-

"No sé.., se presentó aquí antes, buscándole a él.., pero como no estaba.."

"Sigue.."

"Farman y los otros le comunicaron sobre la relación de Edward y Rockbell, señor, al parecer se dirige hacia allí. Era un hombre mayor, cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta, parecido a Edward, señor." -Decía finalmente Havoc-

"Je, menuda sorpresa se llevará el enano.." -Decía el pelinegro riendo para sí. Hawkeye y Havoc lo miraban confundidos.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte, en Rizembull, se estaba bastante tranquilo, un buen día. En el taller Rockbell había bastante trabajo, muchos pedidos, la señora Pinako Rockbell y su nieta Winry trabajan sin parar, aunque disfrutaban con ese trabajo, les encantaba fabricar automails.

Winry llevaba medio año saliendo con el chico de acero, éste se iba muy amenudo a causa de las misiones.., pero en cuanto las realizaba, volvía rápidamente y venía a verla.

---.-.-.---

No muy lejos de la vivienda de los Rockbell, se aproximaba alguien, a paso lento y tranquilo, el sujeto llevaba una cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta.

Al fin pudo llegar hasta el lugar, se quedó unos segundos parado ante la puerta y seguidamente llamó. Se pudo escuchar _'¡Enseguida abro!'_, una chica rubia y de ojos azules abrió la puerta, se quedó por unos momentos pensativa al ver a aquel 'visitante'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward Elric seguido por su hermano menor se dirigían a Rizembull, se encontraban en el tren, el cual faltaba poco para llegar.

"Niisan, no deberías haber sido tan maleducado con el General..." -Comentaba el menor de los Elric-

"Tsk..., tú ya sabes como es.., con esos aires de superioridad.., me pone enfermo.." -Protestaba el mayor-

"Je, ¿te tendrá envidia?"

"¿Envidia? ¿Por qué lo dices..?" -Preguntaba extrañado el rubio-

"Por que tienes una relación muy especial con Winry, en cambio, él.., no le veo que mejore con la teniente..." -El rubio volteó la mirada hacia la ventana ignorando lo primero que habia dicho su hermano-

"¿Niisan..? ¿Qué te pasa?" -El pelicastaño se acercó más para ver la cara de su hermano y notó que estaba algo rojo- "Oh.., ya entiendo.."

"¿Qué..? ¿Qué entiendes?" -Preguntó nervioso-

"Te da verguenza de que hable de tu relación con Winry, ¿verdad niisan?" -Decía el pelicastaño sonriendo pícaramente-

"¡Corta el rollo!" -Decía aún más rojo y enojado-

"Si ya..." -El rubio, al ver que habían llegado a su destino, se levantó rápidamente para no seguir con esa conversación y evitarle-

Los dos hermanos se encaminaban hacia la casa de la rubia, cuando se disponían a cruzar la carretera, un coche les llamó la atención, se trataba de la Teniente Ross y su compañero Brosh.

"Oh, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, ¿se dirigen a casa de Winry-chan?" -Preguntaba amablemente la teniente-

"Eh.., sí, ¿por qué lo dice?" -Dijo el mayor de los Elric-

"He visto a un señor que se dirigía hacia allí, era parecido a ti, solo que era más abierto que tú" -Decía burlonamente la morena-

"Lo siento mucho.." -Contestaba con ironía-

"Niisan.., dice que se parecía a ti, pude ser que..." -Comentaba el pelicastaño-

"Argh.., ¡apresurémosnos Aru!" -La teniente Ross se fijó en la prisa que tenían ambos hermanos, por lo que les ofreció llevarles hasta el lugar.-

Ambos entraron en el vehículo, el Sargento Brosh era el que conducía, parecía bastante molesto y deprimido por el encuentro de aquel sujeto.

"Brosh-san" -Comenzó el pelicastaño a hablar- "Le veo algo extraño esta mañana, ¿le ha pasado algo?" -Él por su parte, miró de reojo a la Teniente y suspiró. Los dos hermanos que se encontraban en los asientos traseros del coche se miraron confundidos-

Al fin llegaron a su destino, el ambarino salió rápidamente del coche para dirigirse seguidamente hacia la puerta de la casa dejando atrás a sus acompañantes.

"Si que tiene ganas de ver a Winry-chan.." -Comentaba la teniente al mirar la actuación del rubio. El sargento Brosh, al escuchar ese comentario, se echó a llorar a un lado del coche.- "¿Uh..? ¿qué le pasa a éste ahora?"

El mayor de los Elric se presentó delante de la puerta, cuando se disponía a llamar se pudo fijar que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se escuchó un fuerte ruído dentro de la casa '¡_¿Qué estaba intentando hacer!'_ , esto le llamó la atención al rubio, esa voz la conocía, se trataba de Winry. Abrió la puerta de golpe para ver lo sucedido.

"¡Winry!" -Gritó con desespero el ambarino-

"¡Edo! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?" -Preguntaba muy contenta al verle llegar-

"Ahora mismo..., ¿qué ha pasado?" -Preguntó al mirar que la rubia sostenía una llave inglesa en las manos-

"Bueno..." -La teniente y su hermano menor entraron rápidamente ante la reacción del rubio-

"¡Edward-kun! ¿Qué ha pasado?" -Preguntaba al ver lo sucedido. Se fijó en el hombre que estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.- "Oh, es aquel hombre que te hablé Edward"

"¿Lo conocéis?" -Preguntó la ojiazul- "¡Ha intentado propasarse conmigo!" -Al escuchar eso, el rubio no pudo evitar acercarse con enojo al sujeto y lo cogió de la chaqueta, pero al ver quién era, más furia se mostró en su mirada.-

"¡¿Por qué has venido aquí!" -Preguntaba enojado el ambarino sin soltarle- "Encima.., ¿¡intentas abusar de una jovencita! ¡Me das verguenza!"

"Oh, Edward, te equivocas.., no es mi estilo" -Respondió aquel hombre tranquilamente. El menor de los Elric se pudo fijar que aquel sujeto era quién creía que era.-

"Padre.."

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues aquí termina el primer capítulo u.u xD como siempre digo al principio de un fic.., que si queréis que siga.., sigo, sino.., pos también xD pero no será publicado x3!

Tsk, no penséis mal de ese tío eh? xD Como seguuro que sabréis quien es (lógico por las descripciones y lo último que dijo Aru.. xD), Jum, Honhenhaim, no penséis mal ne? xD Bueno, como en la primera parte.., que lo interesante llega a mitad del fic :O Así que este será más o menos igual.., ahora, no sé si me saldrá largo, pero lo intentaré xD pero como soy tan loca que me dispuse a hacer dos fics a la vez :O! OMG xDD Así no me aburro, y no quiero aburriros a vosotros.., así que..OPINIONES! Reviews xD Sayo!


	2. Nuevo militar y ¿Homúnculos?

Holas! Puees, como me pidieron aquí segundo chap:3 xD

(No seáis mal pensadas con el pobre Hoho u.u) Y..., nuevo militar xD :X aer qué os parece...

Lo único que me pertenece es..(ya lo diré a lo último del chap xD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2: 'Nuevo militar y...¿Homúnculos?'**

"Padre.." -Dijo el menor de los Elric- "¿A qué has venido?" -El mayor aún no lo soltaba-

"Bueno yo..."

"¡No hace falta dar explicaciones!" -Interrumpió el rubio- "¡¿Qué intentabas hacer!"

"Esta chica es tu..." -Intentaba decir el hombre.- "Ya veo que eres muy defensor.." -El rubio lo miró confundido, se quitó de las manos de su hijo mayor y se acomodó- "Tranquilo, no es lo que tú piensas"

"Pero yo vi como..." -Proseguía la rubia-

"Lo siento, vine lo más rápido que pude al enterarme que mi hijo se había echado novia..., debería haberte dicho quien era desde el principio.." -Contestó-

"Winry..., como siempre.., exagerada y desconfiada.., aunque, tratándose de éste tío.." -Miró con enojo a su padre.- "La verdad.., si lo miras bien parece un viejo pervertido.., cualquier chica desconfiaría de él."

"Vamos Edward, no me digas esas cosas.."

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" -Decía protestante la vieja Pinako que salía del taller.-

"Ah, abuela.., verás.." -La anciana vio demasiada gente en la entrada, luego fijó su vista al rubio- "Vaya, has vuelto, no sé cómo te ha podido elegir mi nieta.."

"Oh, vamos abuela, no seas así.., es un buen chico.." -Trataba de tranquilizar a su abuela.-

"Por eso mismo..."

"Le molesta que alguien le arrebate a su nieta, ¿cierto?" -Intervino el hombre rubio-

"¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?" -Preguntaba al ver al extraño-

"Soy Hohenheim Elric.., el padre del chaval" -Decía con una mano en la nuca-

"Vaya, vaya, he oído hablar de ti..." -El pelicastaño se acercó más a donde se encontraban Winry y su hermano-

"¡Aru, qué bien te ves!" -Decía entusiasmada la rubia para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. El mayor frunció el ceño, ya que a él aún no le había 'saludado', la ojiazul lo notó y le sonrió pícaramente para luego lanzarse hacia él y propinarle un beso.-

"¡Oe! Las cochinadas se hacen en privado" -Se quejaba la anciana Pinako señalando una habitación.-

"¡Abuela..!" -Replicaba la rubia al captar el mensaje.-

"Bueno..., nosotros ya deberíamos irnos" -Decía la Teniente Ross dirigiéndose a la puerta.-

"Adiós hermosa dama" -Decía Hohenheim muy alegre. El rubio lo miraba de reojo.-

"¿A qué viene esa cara..? Deja de ligar.." -Protestaba el rubio cruzándose de brazos.-

"Hay que ser amable con todo el mundo..., ¿no crees, Edward?"

"Tú solo lo eres demasiado con las mujeres..." -Decía dándole la espalda.-

"Edward.." -Éste volteó la cabeza.- "He notado.., que has crecido más de la cuenta"

"¡Tsk! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprende?"

"¡Ah! ¿sabes qué otoosan? ¡Niisan está empezando a beber leche! Con mala gana, pero la bebe." -Decía el castaño pícaramente para hacer rabiar a su hermano.-

"Oh, es cierto, no le gusta para nada la leche, pero le estoy obligando a beberla.." -Comentaba la ojiazul muy sonriente. El rubio les dio la espalda ocultando su verguenza.-

"Vaya, Edward, una chica te ha cambiado demasiado.., ni siquiera tu madre te hacía beberla..." -El chico se volteó hacia él algo enojado.-

"¿Queréis dejar de hablar de ese tema..?" -Decía muy molesto.-

"Está bien..." -Suspira el hombre.- "Y..."

"¿Y..? ¿Qué ocurre?" -Preguntaba el castaño.-

"¿Qué pasa con los niños..?" -Todos miraron confundidos.-

"¿Niños...?" -Decía la rubia.-

"Sí, mujer, más claro, mis nietos, ¿para cuándo?" -Preguntaba tranquilo y curioso. Esto hizo ruborizar a la pareja.-

"¿¡P-pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién habla de niños..?" -Decía completamente rojo.-

"Vaya..., podéis seguir conversando, yo tengo algo de trabajo que hacer" -Decía la anciana entrando nuevamente en el taller.-

"Ah, abuela.."

"Winry, si quieres, ve y quédate un rato con él, ya casi está todo listo, y la mayoría de trabajos se hacen en un momento" -Dicho ésto entró al taller y cerró la puerta.-

"Bueno.., ¿y ahora qué?" -Decía el hombre mirando a sus hijos.-

"¿Cómo que qué..? Está claro que deberías volver por donde viniste.." -Decía el mayor frunciendo el ceño.-

"¡Niisan, no seas así!" -Regañaba a su hermano el castaño.- "¿Qué tal si le mostramos dónde vivimos?"

"¿Estás loco o qué..? Si se lo mostramos.., vendrá más a menudo.."

"¡Edo..! ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu padre..?" -Se quejaba la rubia.- "Él vino con la intención de encontrarte, eso es un padre que se preocupa por su hijo, ¿no crees?"

"P-pero Winry..., éste lo que quiere es hacerme la vida imposible.." -Decía en voz baja.-

"En fin, niisan, no tenemos opción de llevarlo a casa" -Decía el castaño más alegre.- "¡Winry, tu también puedes venir!" -La rubia miró a Ed por si era cierto, éste le guiñó un ojo como señal que podía acompañarles.-

_'Cuartel General, Central'_

"Señor, ¿ha terminado con éstos?" -Preguntaba la teniente señalando unos montones de papeles.-

"Sí.." -Decía con desgana.- "¿Cuánto nos queda por hacer?" -La rubia le mostró otros montones que estaban en una esquina y éste suspiró.- "¿Tantos...?"

"Si no los hubiera dejado hasta última hora..., venga, que yo lo ayudaré." -Decía recogiendo unos papeles.-

"¿En serio, me ayudará? La verdad no sé qué haría sin usted." -Contestaba aliviado, ésta se sonrojó por el comentario, se volteó para que no lo notara y siguió con su trabajo. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.-

"Adelante" -Decía el pelinegro. Por la puerta entró el teniente Havoc seguido por otro militar.- "Ah, Havoc, Nice, ¿qué os trae por aquí?"

"Ah, General, le estaba mostrando el edificio y..." -El chico entró pasando de Havoc, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes.- "Oe, oe, más educación.., ¡es el despacho del General! -Pasaba de él.-

"Déjalo así Havoc, y bien Nice, ¿vas bien?" -Preguntaba Mustang.-

"¿Eh? ah, sí claro, General.." -Decía algo distraído.- "Es sólo que debo acostumbrarme a este sitio" -Terminó mostrando una sonrisa.-

"Bien. Hawkeye, ya terminé con esto." -Decía colocando otro montón de papeles. La teniente afirmó, le dio los que le quedaba, cogió el montón que éste hizo y se dispuso a llevarlos a otra sala. Tantos eran los documentos que casi no podía ver por donde iba, el chico nuevo se acercó a ella y la ayudó.-

"Permítame, esto es demasiado para que lo lleve una señorita" -Decía el castaño ayudando a Riza llevando él la mitad de documentos.-

"Ah, gracias" -Decía la rubia mientras salían del despacho. Mustang frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Havoc.-

"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?" -Le decía algo molesto a su subordinado.-

"¿El qué..?" -Preguntaba confundido. Roy extendió una mano a casi chasquear sus dedos, Havoc captó el mensaje, se dirigió a perseguir a Nice y a la teniente.-

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

El menor de los Elric se había salido con la suya, llevó a su padre a donde vivía con su hermano, un apartamento de Central, espaciosa y cómoda para vivir dos personas. Hohenheim entró al apartamento, echó unas miraditas al edificio y luego soltó en un rincón una maleta que llevaba encima, seguidamente se sentó en el sofá, sí, nadie le pidió que lo hiciera..

Seguidamente, entraron Alphonse, Winry y Edward, éste último lo miraba con desprecio al ver como se comportaba en su propia casa.

"Padre, ¿piensas quedarte aquí?" -Preguntaba el castaño al ver su maleta.-

"Bueno, si quieres.." -El mayor se exaltó a tal respuesta.-

"¡No te autoinvites! ¡Aquí no hay sitio para ti!" -Protestaba. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su hermano menor ya le estaba mostrando la casa, pasaban de él.- "Tsk..., ¿es que Aru no se da cuenta de la clase de hombre que es..?"

"Edo, ¿qué tal si los dejamos que hablen entre ellos y nos vamos a dar una vuelta, qué dices?" -Proponía la rubia mostrándole una sonrisa. Él se la quedó mirando.-

"Es verdad.." -Le sonrió con dulzura.- "Perdón por lo de mi padre..., tan pocas veces que puedo venir a verte y lo estropean.." -Ella negó con la cabeza.-

"No pasa nada" -Le sonreía amablemente, él posó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia acercándola más a él.- "Edo..esto.." -Decía disimuladamente mirando de reojo hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban dos fisgones mirando.-

"¿¡P-pero qué.! ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?" -Decía sonrojado y enfadado.-

"Tranquilo, niisan, no te sulfures.." -Dijo riéndose nervioso.-

"Eso, tranquilo, continúa, haz como si no estuviéramos.." -Prosiguió el padre.-

"Vaamos Edo, no te enfades por una cosa así.." -Le cogió la mano llevándolo hacia la puerta.- "Salgamos un poco y te relajas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tienes razón.." -En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Alphonse, que estaba más cerca lo cogió.-

"¿Diga? ¿Niisan?" -El rubio le hacía señas para que dijera que no estaba.- "Sí, aquí está. Niisan, es el General" -Decía entregándole el teléfono a su hermano, éste frunció el ceño.-

"Tsk.., ¿qué quieres?" -Preguntaba a mala gana mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante a su hermano menor.-

_"¿Qué forma es esa de hablar a tu superior?" -Decía Mustang un poco arrogante.- "Bueno, al grano, no quiero discutir, ¿puedes volver al cuartel un momento?"_

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Ni hablar, he quedado.." Contestó molesto mientras miraba de reojo a Winry.- "Otro día será."

_"¿Has quedado? Ya.., me lo imagino, tú y tu preciosa novieta agarrados de la mano, paseando melancólicamente por el parque.." -Comentaba el General irónicamente.-_

"Buen día General.." -Decidió colgar el teléfono, pero se escuchó la desesperación de Mustang para que no colgara.-

_"¡Un momento! Era broma..¿no me conoces..? Vamos _Hagane no_, ¿qué te cuesta venir hasta aquí?"_

"Ya te lo he dicho.., y lo sabes de sobra.."

_"Aa.., bueno, dile a tu damisela que te acompañe, sólo será un momento, ¿qué me dices?" -Decía en un tono suplicante.-_

"¿Me estás suplicando...que vaya al cuartel? Debe de ser algo gordo..¿por qué no me lo dice por teléfono?"

_"Quiero hablar contigo en privado, aquí.., bueno, ya sabes, no te puedes fiar ni de tus subordinados" -Decía mirando a Havoc y compañía que se encontraban 'muy' cerca de él, como queriendo escuchar la conversación.-_

"Ay..., espero que sólo sea un momento.." -Le amenazó.- "Bueno, voy para allá.." -Dicho ésto colgó el teléfono.- "Aru, quédate aquí, salgo un momento."

"¿A dónde vas, niisan?" -Preguntó el castaño.- "Vas al cuartel?" -Él asintió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la rubia.-

"Winry, si quieres, puedes venir, sólo será un momento" -Le sonrió y luego le cogió la mano dispuesto a irse.-

"¡Ah, niisan!" -El rubio se volteó para verle.- "Que sepas que papá se quedará unos días..." -Decía nervioso.- "Y..."

"¿Y..? ¿Algo más..?" -Preguntó.-

"Que por el bien de papá, dormirá en tu habitación.."

"¿¿QUÉ? ¡Y yo dónde!" -Dijo muy enfadado.-

"Pues.., en el sofá.., como a veces duermes la siesta ahí.., pensé que no te importaría.."

"Tsk...maldito viejo, bah, ¡haz lo que quieras!" -Dicho ésto cerró la puerta con brusquedad.-

"Parece que se lo ha tomado muy mal, ¿no papá..?" -Decía el castaño.-

"Hmm.., déjalo, ya se acostumbrará.."

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

El cuartel se encontraba a unos pasos desde el apartamento de los hermanos Elric, por lo que llegaron enseguida.

Edward, seguido de Winry, se adentraron hacia el edificio, cerca del despacho del General, se encontraba el Teniente Nice mirando unos papeles y Havoc, que se encontraba a otro lado vigilándole.

"Vaya.., teniente, no sabía que ahora le interesasen..estas cosas" -Decía Edward mirando al teniente que se fijaba en el nuevo.-

"¡De eso nada! ¡No te equivoques!" -Decía exaltado Havoc.- "Sólo le vigilo, me lo pidió el General.."

"¿El General..? ¿Para qué?"

"Ni idea, pregúntaselo.."

"Tsk.., bueno, me pidió que viniera., espero que no sea para una tontería.." -Se colocó una mano en la cabeza.- "Ah, Winry, será solo un momento, quédate aquí."

"Bien" -Al ver que él entró en el despacho del General, se sentó a esperar a que saliera, Havoc se pudo fijar que, Nice, se dirigía hacia ella.-

"¿Puedo sentarme, señorita?" -La chica al verlo, bajó la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza.- "Vaya, no todos los días se puede encontrar una chica tan bella como tú" -Decía mientras sonreía amablemente.-

_"¿Qué intenta éste tío..?" _-Pensaba la chica.-

"¡Oh, Winry-chan! ¿Cómo estás?" -Ella levantó la mirada a ver quién era la que le llamaba.-

"¡Riza-san!" -Se levantó para saludarla.-

----------------

"Oe.., ¿me has hecho venir..por eso? No me metas en tus problemas.., ya tengo suficiente con los míos.." -Decía el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-

"Espera _Hagane no_..., eso es un caso aparte.." -Le entregó una hoja de periódico.- "Mira esto"

Éste lo miró a mala gana, luego cogió la hoja y empezó a leer, cada vez que leía más se le cambiaba el rostro..

"¿Reconoces ese tatuaje..._Hagane no_?" -Decía mirándolo seriamente. Edward se quedó mirando sorprendido el contenido de la hoja por un buen rato.-

"General" -Por fin comenzó a hablar.- "¿Puedo quedarme con esto?" -Roy asintió.-

"_Hagane no_, ésa es tu nueva misión.."

"No hace falta que me lo digas.., pero ya que acabo de regresar de una, me tomaré un descanso.., ¿no crees?" -Roy no dejaba de mirarle, cosa que el chico se pudo fijar.- "¿Qué pasa...? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué..?"

"No, no, es sólo que.., has cambiado mucho, antes no querías tomar descansos, en cuanto acababas con una misión.., seguidamente ibas a por otra.." -Le comentaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta junto con el chico.-

"Bueno.., supongo que a medida que pasa el tiempo, la persona puede cambiar.."

"Mejor dicho, que al conocer a tu media naranja.." -No puedo terminar su frase, porque al abrir la puerta, ambos se pudieron fijar que, el Teniente Nice hablaba 'amigablemente' con Riza y Winry.- "_Hagane no_.., ¿Qué me dices ahora..?" -A Edward se le ensombreció el rostro al ver aquel sujeto mientras que una venita palpitaba sobre su cabeza, a Roy le pasaba igual, sólo que levantaba su mano para chasquear sus dedos.-

"Jajaja, ¿de verdad? ¿oh? ¡Edo! ¿Ya terminaste?" -Decía muy alegre al verle, éste se acercó a ella y miró al castaño con una mirada petrificante a lo que el chico se sorprendió. Luego se acercó Mustang a la teniente.-

"¿Mmm? ¿Señor? ¿Ya ha terminado con su trabajo?" -Roy cogió a la teniente y la aligeró al despacho.-

"Hay mucho trabajo teniente, no se entretenga.." -A tales palabras la chica se sorprendió, Mustang siempre había sido muy irresponsable en su trabajo, ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de actitud?.-

"Eres Edward Elric, _Hagane no_ , ¿cierto?" -Decía extendiéndole la mano. Edward lo miró frunciendo el ceño e hizo lo mismo.-

"Hai.., ¿eres el nuevo al que han trasladado?" -Preguntaba con desgana.-

"Je, se puede decir que sí, ya me voy acostumbrando a este lugar." -El chico le sonrió y Edward volteó la mirada.- "¿Sabes? Eres un tío con suerte" -Volteó a mirarle de nuevo.-

"¿Perdón..?"

"Por que tienes a una chica muy hermosa a tu lado.." -Dijo finalmente mirando a la rubia, ésta se sonrojó por el comentario.-

"Bueno, si nos disculpas.., nos tenemos que ir, vamos Winry.."

Ambos se alejaban del teniente, el cual tenía la mirada fija en ellos, luego echó una pequeña carcajada y prosiguió con su trabajo.

En la salida del cuartel se encontraron con el Teniente Coronel Hughes, que se encontraba hablando con Sheszcka.

"¿Oh? ¡Edo, qué alegría verte!" -Decía animado Hughes acercándose a ellos seguido por Sheszcka.-

"'_Yo no lo creo así.._'" -Pensaba.- "Hola, Hughes-san, Sheszcka"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Mira!" -Le mostró una foto de su hija.- "¿A qué está preciosa?" -Luego se la acercó y empezó a besuquear la fotografía.-

"Ah, Hughes-san, ¿no le habían llamado...?" -Interrumpió Sheszcka.-

"Elysiia, ¿eh? Ah, sí.., ejem.." -Se aclaró la voz y cambió su rostro a uno más serio.- "Edo, han asesinado a un matrimonio a las afueras de la ciudad, quiero que vengas conmigo"

"¿Qué..? ¿Por qué?" -Se quejaba el rubio.-

"Sólo ven conmigo"

"Tsk.., ya tengo otra misión.., y no me voy a meter en esta.." -Decía sacando el papel de periódico.-

"¿Oh? Edo.., esto..." -Edward volteó a mirar a Winry.- "Esto creo que lo he visto.."

"¿¿En serio? ¿Dónde?" -Preguntaba impaciente.-

"Lo siento.., pero ahora no consigo acordarme.." -Decía con la cabeza gacha.-

"Edward, quiero que notifiques algo, sólo eso..¿vamos?" -Insistía el T. Coronel.- "Winry podría acompañarte, pero, nunca es agradable ver un cadáver.."

"No se preocupe por mí.."

------------------------------------------

"¿Es éste el periódico de hoy?" -Preguntaba Havoc a Farman, éste asintió.- "Hmm.., vaya, no paran de ocurrir cosas, ¿oh?"

"¿Qué es esto?" -Nice se acercó a Havoc para leer una noticia del periódico.- "¿Este es el símbolo de _Ouroburos_, no?" -Todos se quedaron mirando a Nice.-

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -Preguntó Fury.-

"Bueeno, leí algo sobre eso, nada más.." -Se sentó en una silla que había cerca, se cruzó de brazos y pensativo.-

"¿Qué le ocurre a Nice..?" -Le dice Fury a Farman.-

"Ni idea..."

------------------------------------------

A los pocos minutos, llegaron al lugar de los hechos, Hughes y Edward se adelantaron a ver el cadáver, dejando a Winry entre la multitud esperando.

Como tal habían dicho, se trataba de un matrimonio, el hombre es un militar, era su día libre, la mujer, obviamente su esposa. Al parecer, el hombre antes de morir, dibujó algo con su sangre, la mujer estaba a su lado.

"Dios.., ¿quién puede haber hecho esto?" -Decía Hughes acercándose a los cadáveres.-

"Hughes-san, mira esto.." -Edward señaló lo que la víctima había dibujado, sacó la pequeña hoja de periódico y lo comparó.- "Homúnculos..."

"Parece que sí.."

"De todos modos, sólo podemos intentar buscar más pistas, yo buscaré por mi cuenta.." -Decía guardándose el papel.-

"Han tardado en dar la cara, Mustang se encargó de Lust y luego vosotros de King Bradley..." -Decía Hughes.-

"Sí.., si han aparecido de nuevo.., ¿tendrán nuevos aliados..? -Apretó fuertemente sus puños.- "No tengo alternartiva.., debería empezar con el caso.."

"Vaamos Edo, hmm, pásatelo bien el resto del día que te queda, ya se verá qué harás mañana" -Comentaba Hughes intentando animar al chico.-

"Tienes razón.." -Respondió.-

------------------------------------------

En lo alto de un edificio, una chica, de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y mediana estatura se encontraba observándoles, por atrás apareció un chico con un extraño ropaje y el cabello peliverde..

"Tsk.., Sloth" -La chica volteó la mirada hacia él.- "Deberías fijarte más en si has matado a la persona.., el humano nos ha delatado.." -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.-

"Pero, he atraído al chico de acero, tal y vomo tú querías, ¿no Envy?" -Contestaba con una mirada tranquila.-

"Vaya con la niña..., has llamado mucho la atención.." -Proseguía.-

"Father me lo pidió.., aunque.. puede que sea verdad y me haya pasado, pero lo hecho, hecho está."

"Tsk.., haz lo que quieras.."

"Lust.., Lust.." -Decía seguidamente un ser con un dedo en su boca.-

"No te preocupes Gluttony, pronto tendrás a una nueva compañera.." -Dijo finalmente Envy alejándose del lugar.-

------------------------------------------

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pss, con tal de no estar toda la vida cambiando el final del chap.. xDD si supiérais qué de cosas había hecho x.xU éste es el único que me gusta :P buenoo.., decente xD

Y bueno, como en otros fics ponen.., Disclaimer o como sea.. xDU yo no lo ponía porque no había invenciones :O el Joseph del otro fic no es invención existe el tío (Mi profe de mates xDDDDD) Jum.., bueno, en éste sólo hay el Teniente Nice.., diríamos que.. la chica nueva (Sloth) me la inventé.., demo, sólo el aspecto :O y.., porke la dibujé xDU

Quiero aclarar unas cusillas :D como es mi fic.. xD pos, es un poco distinto al anime.., Sloth (mamá de Edo, Aru) ni ha existido :O Greed.., ni eso xD Hmm...diríamos que me meto más en el manga, por lo de Hoho-papa (Padre de los Homúnculos) u.u Dante nu gusta..Si os queda alguna otra duda me la decís :O

u.u Sólo os digo que habrá sorpesillas :D

**elricwinry - **ToT Waa, me alegro que te gustee, puees, seguro que te dices, que me tardé xD pero batallé horrores por hacer el final del chap XDD

**beautifly92 - **Wenas:D Puees, aquí tienes el segundo chap:3 Espero que sea de tu agrado xD (Y perdones a Hoho XD)

**kaname-c -** Waa, Hoho no es malo xD Bueno, es un malentendido..o eso quiere dar a entender XD Aquí tienes capi 2 :3! Aer qué te parece n.n

**f-zelda -** Pss, no sé si tardé mucho x.x estoy en mi mundo xD pero como dije..., como batallér por el final xOxU

**Maggi -** Graciaas nOn pues creativa..Hmm.., acabar 'El Destino'..., publicar seguidamente 'De Regreso' y encima ocurrirme una continuación.., pos va a ser que si xDDD ToT pero, me cuesta, no creas. Espero que te guste éste, más largo :D

**Water Tear -** Qué mala xDD Enfermo sexual..jajaja tampoco a tanto...Cosa que no te diré, pero me inspiraste a esta continuación xD piensa, piensa..

**Eva-AngelElricY - **Hmm.., te mandé la contestación al review :3 xD Yo esque no recuerdo de los que leen mis fics ToT si no has leído 'El Destino'..:O aunque tampoco tiene mucho que ver xD sólo es como se conocen Edo y Winry (en eso UA xD) Bueno.., si no aclaré las dudas, me dices qué no entendiste n.n

**Yoko-Chan - **Me alegro de que te guste! n.n! Pues ya ves, como me pidieron más de uno (incluyéndote a ti) de que siga el fic xD aquí publico el segundo :3 espero que te guste

**Mizi elric - **Mizii nOn Qué alegría de que te guste xD Tengo algunas sorpesillaaas :3 XD A ver qué me dices de éste u.u

**Kamira- **ToT Kamiraaa, volvisteee, gracias por el review (y tambien de El Destino xD) Jum.., cierto, no lo dejé en suspenso :3 ya que se sabía quién era ese hombre xD Pero.., dejé o no dejé con ganas de saber qué pasará? xDDDD Esa es la cosa uOu pues fíjate, has llegado justo a tiempo para la actualización XD Espero de que te guste!

(Huye a escribir el otro fic)


	3. Nueva misión

Buenas:D hice este capi en...dos o tres días xD (No podía empezarlo antes debido a que trabajaba en el otro fic..)

Gracias por los reviews! nOn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3: 'Nueva misión'**

Después de la investigación y de unos interrogatorios, el Teniente Coronel Hughes llevó a Edward junto con Winry a su casa. Ahí se encontraba su esposa Gracia y su hija Elysia de seis años, con lo que Hughes estaba la mar de satisfecho y...'obsesionado' según opinaba el chico rubio.

Hughes se fue a un lado apartado de las mujeres para hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Edward. La señora Hughes se encontraba en la cocina haciendo de comer, mientras que Winry jugaba con la pequeña.

"¿Qué piensas al respecto..?" -Preguntaba el El rubio se encontraba sentado en el sofá de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-

"Tsk.., ya te lo dije.." -El chico dio un suspiro y prosiguió.- "..Posiblemente, hayan nuevos enemigos, sin descartar a los que quedaron, que más bien eran Envy y la bola de grasa.."

"Ya.., pero, esos seres van a por ti, ¿no lo recuerdas? Además..." -Alzó su mirada a la joven rubia que jugaba con su hija, haciendo que el chico le siguiera la vista.-

"No te preocupes, no soy tan tonto como para implicar en algo tan peligroso a Winry..." -Hughes dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro del chico, éste lo miró.-

"Ya casi ha pasado un año, ¿eh? cómo pasa el tiempo. En el que nuestro 'pequeño' Edward ignoraba lo que era 'amar'.."

"¿¡A quién estás llamando enano que para poder verle se necesita un microoscopio de mil aumentos? -Saltó alterado, detestaba que hablasen de su altura.-

"Ehm.., nunca cambiarás ¿eh, Edward? No me refería en eso concretamente, pero en fin.." -La pequeña Elysia se les acercó inesperadamente.- "¡Oh, Elysia-Chan!"

"¡Mira, mira!" -Dijo mostrando dos dibujos, uno eran su padre y su madre en el día de su boda, el otro..- "¿A que es bonito?"

"¡Claro, Elysia-Chan, todo lo que haces es espléndido!" -Decía muy feliz el padre mientras no paraba de abrazarla. El rubio, miró de reojo el otro dibujo, que le llamó la atención.-

"Por cierto.., ¿quiénes se supone que son esas personas de ahí?" -Preguntaba a la pequeña mientras cogía el dibujo.-

"¡Ah! ¡Sois tú y la hermanita Winry! Ella me.." -Fue interrumpida por la joven rubia que la cogió en brazos tapándole la boca.-

"Jajaja, qué niños estos ¿verdad? Jeje" -Decía riendo nerviosamente. El chico la miraba confuso, volvió a mirar el dibujo, y pudo fijarse que ambas personas que aparecían estaban con trajes de boda.-

"¿Dices que éstos somos nosotros..?" -Preguntaba el rubio, Elysia afirmó con la cabeza ya que Winry le impedía hablar. Edward soltó una pequeña risita, le devolvió el dibujo y le acarició la cabeza.- "Bueno.." -Se levanta de su asiento.- "..ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos."

"¿Oh? ¿No os quedaréis a cenar?" -Preguntaba amablemente la Sra. Hughes.-

"No queremos ser una molestia, además ya teníamos planes, ¿verdad?" -Decía dirigiéndose a la rubia giñándole un ojo, ella afirmó algo entre cortada.-

"Bueno, pues otra vez será, que lo paséis bien.." -Dijo amablemente la mujer con una sonrisa.-

"Eso no lo dudes, ¿eh?" -Comentaba el T. Coronel pegándole pequeños codazos al rubio, cosa que lo incomodó.-

"Tsk.., no se meta.." -Dicho esto, se despidió y se largó de la casa junto con Winry.-

---------

---

_'Cuartel General, Central.'_

Ya casi había caído la noche y aún le quedaban algunos papeles por terminar al joven General. En el fondo, se sentía feliz porque al otro día llegarían sus tan esperadas vestimentas para el personal femenino, por lo que se esforzaba por acabar antes e irse a descansar, claro que la teniente estaba en contra, se negaba a ponerse esa indumentaria.

Los seguidores del General, por así decirlo, se encontraban en la otra habitación, supuestamente terminando sus labores.., pero andaban discutiendo sobre las nuevas indumentarias femeninas..., menos una persona, que seguía fielmente su trabajo..

"¡De seguro mañana vendré con muchas ganas de trabajar!" -Comentaba Havoc muy animado.-

"Bueno.., a partir de mañana cambiará el ambiente por el cuartel.." -Decía Breda imaginándose a las chicas en mini falda.-

"Pero, me parece que esto no servirá para trabajar más.., nos distraerá de nuestro deber, sobre todo al General y al teniente Havoc..." -Proseguía Farman.-

"Oe, oe, no me compare con ese.." -Se quejaba el rubio.-

"Bueno.., ¿tú qué opinas Nice?" -Preguntaba Fury al nuevo compañero.-

"¿Eh? ¿Estáis hablando sobre la nueva vestimenta que llevarán las chicas a partir de mañana?" -Preguntaba inocentemente el chico, los demás afirmaron con la cabeza.- "Hmm.., no está mal no.., pero tampoco lo veo bien, ¿qué pasa con la opinión de ellas?"

"Baah, agua fiestas.., ¡son órdenes del General!" -Decía Havoc babeando.-

"A eso si que le sigues, ¿eh Teniente..?" -Farman lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.-

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"

"Nada, nada..._En su mundo.._" -Decía Farman colocándose una mano sobre su cabeza.-

"Bueno, esto ya está.." -Decía el joven castaño ordenando unos papeles.- "Yo me voy ya, hasta mañana."

"¿Qué? ¿Ya..? Qué rápido.." -Comentaba Havoc sorpendido.-

"Eso es que tú te la pasas todo el rato hablando.." -Contestaba Farman.-

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" -Se despidió finalmente Nice.-

Mientras en el despacho del General, Roy Mustang y su teniente, Riza Hawkeye, se dedicaban a recogerlo todo para poder irse a descansar. Por parte del moreno que lo hacía con más ganas por el hecho de que al otro día vendría lo mejor según él..

"Bien, mañana traerán la nueva vestimenta femenina." -Decía Roy divertido.- "En cuanto la traigan, llamaré a _hagane no_ para hacerle ver que cumpliría mi sueño, jajaja"

"General, debo decirle que tiene usted unos sueños bastantes...raritos, esas vestimentas no nos llevarán a ningún sitio.." -Comentaba algo molesta la rubia por el comportamiento de su superior.-

"Vamos Hawkeye, la verdad sea dicha, tengo más curiosidad en verla a usted con el nuevo uniforme que a las demás" -A tal comentario la rubia volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.- "Tienes que tener unas...buenas piernas" -El joven moreno fue golpeado por su teniente que se adelantaba a irse del despacho.- "¡Auch! ¡Espera Riza, era broma!"

"Dejaremos estos papeles donde siempre, General" -Decía la rubia saliendo del despacho, seguidamente Roy se apresuró para acompañarla.-

La teniente Hawkeye iba a unos metros de distancia lejos de su superior, el cual intentaba tranquilizarla..

"Vamos Riza, ¿no me digas que te has molestado por lo de antes? Ya te dije que era una broma.." -Intentaba disculparse, ella seguía ignorándolo.- "Riza, respóndeme, por favor.." -Riza se paró de repente y le entregó los papeles que sujetaba desde hace rato.- "¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Shh, he escuchado algo..." -Decía Riza en voz baja mientras sacaba un arma.-

"¿Eh?" -Roy se giró hacia la derecha.- "Parece que proviene de esa sala, ahí tenemos almacenados documentos importantes, no me extraña que alguien..." -La rubia asintió.-

"Señor, entraré antes.." -El joven dejó los documentos que llevaba a un lado del suelo y siguió a su teniente.-

Hawkeye abrió la puerta sigilosamente, al ser de noche, la sala estaba completamente oscura. Ambos entraron a la sala y encendieron la luz para ver con claridad.

Mustang se adentró solo, vio unos papeles sobre una mesa, desordenados...

"¿Qué es esto..?" -Se decía el pelinegro, alguien posó su mano sobre su hombro.- "¿Eh? ¿Hawk..?"

"¡Hola!" -Para sorpresa del General, se trataba de su nuevo subordinado, el teniente Nice.- "¿A qué viene esa cara General..?"

"Tsk.., ¿qué haces aquí?" -Preguntaba confuso.- "Me has asustado.."

"Oh, lo lamento, no era mi intención.., bueno verá, iba a dejar esos documentos.." -Decía despreocupado el joven castaño.-

"Déjeme decirle, que aquí no es donde debería dejarlos.." -Intervenía la rubia.- "Aquí hay información valiosa.."

"Oh, teniente Hawkeye, ¿cómo le va?" -Decía muy animado.- "Lo siento, parece que me equivoqué de sitio, como sabréis soy nuevo en este cuartel.., tengo que ubicarme mejor.."

"Bueno, como sea, vayámonos de aquí.." -Dijo finalmente la rubia empujando a ambos fuera de la sala y cerrándola con llave.- "En fin, me voy a casa, que tengan buena noche.."

"Ehh.." -Cuando la rubia desapareció de la vista de ellos, Roy miró a Nice sospechosamente.-

"¿No se supone que usted es el General..?" -Comentó el joven extrañado, Roy asintió.- "¿Porqué entonces ella es la que toma las decisiones y se queda con la llave de la puerta..?"

"Ehm.., pues..." -El pelinegro se quedó unos segundos pensativo..., hasta que dio por fin, que al ser el superior no debe de dar explicaciones a nada...- "Es tarde, me voy a casa.."

"Jum.., hasta mañana.."

--

-------------

Edward pensó que llevar a Winry a su casa sería una locura, ya que estando ahí su padre y su hermano menor, Alphonse, estarían demasiado incómodos..

La rubia se había dado cuenta de ello, por lo que invitó al chico a su casa a cenar.., ya que su abuela esa misma noche no estaría en casa..

Después de cenar y recogerlo todo de la mesa, Winry decidió ir a tomarse un baño, dejando al chico solo en la habitación centrado en sus pensamientos..

_"¿Qué tramarán éstos ésta vez..? No debo dejar involucrar a Winry, si se enteran de mi debilidad..., pueden ser capaces de lo peor, sobre todo..ese bastardo de Envy.."_ -Pensaba el rubio mientras abría y cerraba su reloj de plata.- _"¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí..?"_

"¡Edo, traigo tu leche!" -Se escuchaba decir a la rubia que se acercaba a la habitación.-

_"¡Oh, no! Ya está con esas...Ni loco me la tomaré.."_ -Se decía el rubio, antes de que Winry pudiera entrar se dejó caer en la cama a hacerse el dormido.-

"¡Edo..! ¿Oh? Mou.., ¿te has quedado dormido..?" -Decía la chica molesta dejando el vaso de leche sobre el escritorio.- "Aay.., vamos Edoo, despierta..." -Intentaba despertarlo moviéndolo un poco, pero él seguía con su juego, se negaba a tomarse la leche.- "Demonios..., se ha quedado profundamente dormido.." -Volteó a mirar la leche, aún seguía sentada al lado del rubio que supuestamente, estaba dormido.- "¿Ahora qué hago con la leche..?"

"Tírala..."

"¿Eh? ¡Estabas despierto!" -Decía la rubia señalándolo con el dedo.-

"¡Mierda! _Seré idiota..._" -Se maldecía.- "Esto.., ¿no me harás que me la tome.., cierto?"

"¿Cómo que no? Es buena para ti.., venga que me la tomo contigo, ¿vale?" -Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.-

"Tsk..., bébetela tu primero..." -Decía algo nervioso..-

"¿Yo primero? Eres como un niño pequeño.."

"¡¿A quién le dices enano!" -Gritó molesto.-

"Aah.., no dije nada relacionado con tu altura.., bueno, me la bebo, pero luego tú, ¿eh?" -El chico asintió, y, finalmente Winry se bebió su vaso de leche.- "¿Contento? Ahora tú.." -El rubio no dejaba de mirar con asco y desprecio el vaso de leche, cerró los ojos y se la tomó rápidamente.-

"Argh.., kami-sama, ¡qué asco!" -Se quejaba Edward.- "¿Cómo eres capaz de beberte esta cosa?"

"Pues simplemente, la bebo y me gusta.." -Respondía la rubia.- "Y haré que siempre que estés conmigo la bebas.., tenlo por seguro.."

"¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto..?" -Decía lloriqueando.-

"¡Oh! ¡El reloj de plata!" -Le brillaban los ojos al ver el reloj del rubio.-

"Ya.. lo habías visto.." -Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-

"Ohh, mou, deja que mire, ¿sí?" -Suplicaba, pero el rubio se negaba.- "Vamos Edooo, déjameee, ¡ONEGAI!" -El chico seguía negándose.- "Jum.., tacaño, ahora verás.."

Winry, al ser tan testaruda, se tenía que hacer con la suya y le arrebató el reloj al chico, éste al verlo, se alteró y empezó a perseguirla por toda la habitación.

"¡Pero qué lento! ¿Y eres militar?" -Se burlaba la rubia ante los ojos de un Edward enfurecido.-

"¡Ven aquí y da la cara como un...un...!"

"¿Un qué? Soy una mujer, ¿recuerdas?" -En un descuído, Winry casi es atrapada por el rubio.- "¡Casi..!" -Decía poniéndose de pie sobre la cama.-

"Tsk..., a ver..., te lo diré de buena manera, dame mi reloj de plata.." -Decía el chico extendiéndole la mano. Ella lo miraba curiosa, negaba con la cabeza y se acurrucaba a una esquina de la cama de pie.- "Winry..., por favor.." -Seguía negándose.- "¡...A la porra las modalidades! ¡Ven aquí!"

"¡Ah! ¡Fuss, fuera!" -Edward la agarró de los brazos.- "Auch.."

"Je, ahora sé buena chica y dámelo.." -Entre que Winry se negaba en rotundo devolvérselo y que Edward la forzaba más, acabaron cayéndose, él encima de ella.- "Tsk..., ¿ves lo que pasa?"

"¿Cómo haces para que siempre acabemos de esta forma..?" -Edward frunció el ceño.-

"Dirás, cómo haces tú para que acabe de esta forma..." -Suspiró y la miró de nuevo.- "A ver, ahora que ya no puedes escapar de mí, devuélveme el reloj.."

"Je.." -La rubia mostró una sonrisa pícara, con la mano libre que tenía guardó el reloj en su camiseta.-

"¿¡Nani..?" -Un sonrojo por parte del chico al ver dónde se guardaba el reloj.- "Winry..., tú..."

"¿Qué? Chico tímido tiene sus inconvenientes.., gané yo." -Decía muy feliz la rubia.-

"¿Tímido..? Está bien, tú lo has querido.." -Decía Edward cerrando los ojos.-

"¿Qué...vas a hacer?" -Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que la derretían sólo con la mirada, sin previo aviso, comenzó a causarle cosquillas en su cuerpo, a lo que la rubia no pudo resistirse y empezó a reír a carcajadas _"¡Jajajaja, Edward por favor para!¡jaja, no puedo más..!"_ decía la chica entre risas. Al fin paró con la supuesta venganza.- "Aay..., arf, esto..no sigas, que no puedo más, jaja, ¿qué ha pasado? No acostumbras a estos tipos de bromas."

"Tsk.., ¿broma? Te dije que sería mi venganza..." -Respondió desviando su mirada.-

"Ya.., bueno, no va siendo hora de.." -Fue interrumpida por un beso por parte de Edward.-

"Shh.." -Decía dulcemente estando separado de ella a unos centímetros, hubo un sonrojo por parte de ella.-

---------

---

Al otro día, supuestamente traerían la vestimenta femenina. El personal masculino estaba la mar de contento al saber de tal noticia que, trataban de una mejor manera al General Roy Mustang, que es el que había hecho realidad el sueño de muchos hombres que trabajaban en ese cuartel.

La Teniente Hawkeye, era siempre puntual a su trabajo, llegaba antes que Mustang, incluso ahora siendo General. Pero algo se prevía Riza, que hoy muchos llegarán antes que ella, debido a la novedad de la indumentaria femenina..

Iba con desgana hacia el cuartel, sabía que cuando llegase, su superior insistiría en que se pusiera el nuevo uniforme, pero ella sería más tozuda y negaría en ponérselo. Al llegar al cuartel, se veía mucho embrollo, supuso que era por lo que se temía, al ver por los alrededores, se pudo fijar que ya había chicas con el nuevo 'uniforme' y, cómo no, su superior junto con sus subordinados se dedicaban a repartir tal vestimenta a las chicas, una mueca de fastidio por parte de Riza al ver tal escena.

_"¡Teniente, aquí!"_ decía animado su superior al verla llegar, ella tan sólo lo miró, seguidamente se giró en destino al despacho dispuesta a su trabajo. Una vez entrado al despacho, dejó su bolsa a un lado de la mesa de trabajo y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero, acto seguido se sentó a leer un libro sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación.

"Buenos días teniente Hawkeye." -La rubia dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y giró para ver de quien se trataba.-

"Ah, buenos días teniente Nice." -Saludaba con su siempre mirada seria en el trabajo, para luego centrarse en el libro.- "¿Cómo no estás con los demás? Hoy es un supuesto 'gran' día para los hombres en el cuartel..." -Comentaba con ironía.-

"¿Por la indumentaria femenina? Bah.., no me considero un baboso.., no digo que no me agrade esa idea de 'mini-falda', pero, tampoco es para ponerse a decir que me hará la vida más feliz si llevan ese uniforme. Por cierto, ¿usted no va a que le den uno?" -Preguntó extrañado.-

"Ni loca pienses que me pondré esa ropa.., encima pensando que es para alegrarle la vista a mi superior según él.." -En ese momento entró Roy bastante contento seguido por sus subordinados.- "Vaya.., hablando del Rey de Roma.."

"Teniente, la que falta es usted." -Decía el pelinegro ofreciéndole la vestimenta.- "Seguro que le sentará muy bien."

"Ni borracha.." -Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro. Una gotita bajaba por la nuca del General al ver la actitud de su teniente.-

"Vamos, Riza.., no sea así.." -Seguía insistiendo. Riza le provocó escalofríos al notar su fría mirada.-

"Nada de llamarme por mi nombre en el trabajo.." -Volvió a tener la mirada fija en el libro.- "Y haga el favor de interesarse por cosas más importantes que eso.."

"Vaya, General, parece que la teniente será la única mujer del cuartel que no lleve esa vestimenta.." -Decía entre risas el teniente Havoc al ver el fracaso de su superior.- "Y bien..." -Extiende su mano.- "La pasta... _Cómo deseaba decir esto.._" -Roy lo miró con desprecio, sacó dinero de su billetera y se lo ofreció a Havoc.- "Jeje, ya era hora de que ganase al menos una vez en las apuestas."

"Por cierto.." -Intervino Breda.- "¿No iba a llamar a _hagane no_?"

"Llamé a su casa y lo cogió Alphonse, me dijo que no había pasado la noche ahí.." -Respondió Roy.-

"¿Y...?" -Decían todos al unísono.-

"Llamé a casa de Winry, contestó ella y por lo que esperaba.., ha pasado la noche en su casa..¿qué conclusión sacáis de esto?" -Comentaba divertido.-

"¿No me digas que...?" -Decía sorprendido Havoc.-

"¿...Ellos dos..?" -Continuó Breda. Roy tan solo echó una carcajada.-

"No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas.., además ¿qué derecho tenéis a saber qué pasó..?" -Decía la rubia con el ceño fruncido.- "Meteos en vuestros asuntos.." -Todos miraban molestos a la teniente que siempre aguaba la fiesta a algo tan interesante para ellos.-

"Bueno, le dije a _hagane no_ que se acercara por aquí, así que iré a darle el encuentro y a reírme de él un poco.." -Decía Mustang saliendo del despacho.-

"Lo que quiere es pasearse por el cuartel y mirar a las chicas en mini falda..." -Comentaba en voz baja Farman con los demás.-

"Ya te digo, encima aprovecha para librarse del trabajo.." -Proseguía Fury.-

"Tendrá cara..." -Finalizó Havoc.-

Roy Mustang salió del despacho, no sin antes echarles una mirada asesina a sus subordinados. Al salir del cuartel, se quedó esperando hasta la llegada del chico de acero, según él era para restregarle lo que había conseguido, además para meterse con él como siempre hace.

A lo lejos veía al menor de los Elric con algo en las manos en dirección contraria al cuartel, atrás, detrás de un poste, estaban Edward, Winry y..Hohenheim escondidos, al parecer persiguiendo al menor.

"¿Qué hacéis ahí los tres..?" -Preguntaba el pelinegro al verlos escondidos tras el poste.-

"¿Eh? Shh, calla que nos descubrirá." -Decía el rubio escondiendo a Roy.- "He tenido curiosidad desde hace unos días.., en saber dónde demonios va a estas horas Aru.."

"Se habrá echado una novieta.." -Decía despreocupado Roy.-

"Lo dudo..."

"¡Sería emocionante que fuese a ver a una chica!" -Decía Winry emocionada.-

"Lo emocionante es que me dijéseis un día que seré abuelo..." -Edward y Winry lo miraron con una mirada pretificante.- "¿Qué..?"

"Bueno, sigamos, que se nos va." -Lo ignoraron.-

Se disponieron a perseguir al menor de los Elric, incluído Roy que se unió, para descubrir qué es lo que se traía entre manos. A tanta espera por saber lo que pasaba, llegaron a un edificio que estaba en obras..

"No tiene pinta de ser una cita..." -Decía Hohenheim.-

"O puede que sí..y no sea nada romántico, ha salido a alguien que conozco.." -Insinuaba la rubia mirando a Edward, éste tragó saliva.-

"Bueno, bueno, sigamos, ha entrado ahí.." -Decía el chico cambiando de tema a lo de Winry.-

Se adentraron hacia el edificio, la parte de atrás, intentando no ser vistos por el chico, éste se paró de repente y empezó a mirar a todos lados como si se asegurara de que no había nadie por ahí.

"Oh, apartado de la gente, puede de que sí sea una cita, ¡qué mono!" -Decía muy feliz la rubia.-

"Sería algo bonito de ver.." -Contestó Roy.-

"Tsk.., dejad de decir tonterías, dudo que lo sea.., me temo lo peor.." -Decía el rubio sin apartarle la vista a su hermano.-

En ese momento Alphonse se dirige detrás de una columna y se agacha a coger algo..., cuando se levanta tenía algo en los brazos.

"Es..." -Dice Winry.-

"Un.." -Prosigue Roy.-

"..Gato.." -Terminó Hohenheim, Edward no decía nada al respecto.-

"Tsk.., lo sabía.., siempre hace eso cuando se trata de un felino.." -Continuó Edward, éste sin querer se dejó ver por su hermano.-

"¡Niisan!" -Gritó sorprendido.- "¿Todos...? ¿Qué hacéis aquí..?"

"Ehm..."

Después de decirle unas que otras excusas al chico, que claro, no se las creyó, se dirigieron al cuartel. Alphonse seguía con el gato en brazos, a lo que su hermano Edward, no estaba muy conforme.

Mustang no paraba de restregarle al chico de acero lo que había conseguido y éste se maldecía el haber venido, se imaginaba que lo había llamado para algo no muy bueno. La teniente le entregó unos informes al General, sobre la nueva misión de _Hagane no_, que por supuesto, no lo haría solo.

"Bien _hagane no_, se acabó tus 'vacaciones', tienes que ir a Xenotime junto con el teniente Nice, Alphonse y el teniente Havoc hacia Rush Valley.." -Explicaba Roy.-

"¿Con...Nice?" -Decía Edward mirando de reojo al castaño, Roy asintió.- "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con los..homúnculos?"

"Bueno, puede.., solo tienes que ir e investigar, ahí también han pasado cosas." -Respondía Roy.-

"¿Con que cosas..eh?"

"Espero que nos llevemos bien en nuetra primera misión en equipo" -Decía Nice extendiéndole la mano.-

"¿Uh.? Tsk.., lo mismo digo, aunque no necesito a nadie para esto.." -Decía molesto.-

"Bien, ya pueden marchar a sus destinos.." -Roy miraba sarcásticamente a Edward.-

"¿Qué pasa?" -Edward frunció el ceño.-

"Nada, jeje.., bien, ya podéis marchar." -Dijo finalmente.-

"General.." -Riza apareció por detrás y se llevó a Roy a su asiento, seguidamente le colocó un montón de papeles en su mesa.- "Ya puede empezar con su tarea de hoy."

"Teniente..." -Decía lloriqueando.-

Edward y los demás salieron del despacho, Winry y Hohenheim esperaban en la puerta.

"Bueno.., Winry, debo irme ya.., intentaré volver lo antes posible." -Decía mostrando una sonrisa.-

"Está bien, como siempre digo, cuídate mucho.." -Respondió la rubia. Los demás observaban la escenita de la pareja.-

"¿Qué miráis..?" -Preguntó Edward arrogante.-

"Dale un besito, ya que te irás de nuevo.." -Comentaba Hohenheim.-

"Tsk..., déjame en paz.." -Contestó.- "Por cierto padre, Alphonse también se irá, así que tú te encargarás de cuidar de Winry, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, déjala en mis manos."

"Uhh..., jeje, esto.., creo que yo me las puedo arreglar sola.." -Decía la rubia mirando con mala gana al hombre.-

"¡Elric, ya está preparado el coche!" -Gritaba Nice desde la entrada.-

"¡Enseguida voy!" -Contestó.- "Bueno, ya nos veremos.."

"Bien Alphonse, apresurémosnos..." -Decía a mala gana el teniente Havoc. El chico asintió yendo hacia el coche.-

En el coche que iría hacia Xenotime, Edward y Nice, conducía éste primero, el que iría a Rush Valley, obviamente Havoc era el que conducía.

Caminos distintos para los dos hermanos..

¿Qué les deparará el destino?

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omg..., una parte pervertidilla en la escena de la casa de Winry neh? xDDD Pss, bueno, pensad en lo que queráis :O Esto.., he leído por ahí que está prohibído la forma en que contesto los reviews xD pss, sólo podré contestarlos a aquellos que estén registrados en la page ;O; para el 'Reply' xD si alguno si eso tiene alguna duda del fic y no está registrado, pus, yo se lo respondo desde acá...en fin, creo en el anterior capi no había dudas respecto a los demás xD Sólo que interés en lo que dijo hoho a Win:O Desde el principio debería haberle dicho de que era el padre de Edward XD pero pss, entró y ya, pervertido xDU en fin..., me salgo del tema...

Bueno, me salió también largo :D Espero que os guste!

y claro..., Reviews!

Yo actualizo y vosotros reviews! Toukan Koukan! XD

Ja ne!


	4. Millard Tray

¡Yey:D Por fin eh?.. GOMEN, GOMEN! xD lo cierto esque tenía escrito más de la mitad de chap, pero luego mi inspiración se esfumó..hasta que leí un manga de Erementar Gerad que..., bueh, para qué dar explicaciones u.ú lo importante esque me inspiré y actualicé :D Ya seguiré con mi charla al final del capi, que no sé cómo salió xD (Reza)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 4: 'Millard Tray'**

Faltaba menos de media hora para que Edward y Nice llegasen a su destino, Xenotime.

Durante el trayecto el joven alquimista no paraba de molestarse por cualquier cosa, la idea de trabajar con un chico como Nice le enojaba, y más dándose cuenta de cómo es, un chico demasiado tranquilo, que sonríe hasta en las situaciones más embarazosas, todavía no había mostrado expresión triste o preocupado.

El ojiverde se pudo dar cuenta del comportamiento del rubio, tan sólo lo miró de reojo y con una leve sonrisa.

"Ey, Elric" -Éste lo miró d reojo.- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" -Desvió su mirada a la carretera.-

"Haz lo que quieras..." -Respondió enfurruñado.-

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?" -Preguntó impaciente esperando la respuesta de su compañero, pero éste frunció el ceño indicando no saber a qué se refería.-

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -Preguntó extrañado.-

"Oh, vamos, ya sabes, con esa chica..., ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Winry, verdad?" -Decía divertido, el rubio no contestó y se quedó con la mirada fija al volante.-

"Ya casi hemos llegado" -Dijo el rubio ignorando el anterior comentario.-

"No cambies de tema.., ¿qué te cuesta?" -Insiste.- "¿Es Winry, no?" -Seguía ignorando.- "¡Oh, venga! Mmm, al menos dime cómo os conocísteis, ¿sí?" -Decía en tono suplicante, pero igual lo ignoró.- "Como quieras..., pues a ver de qué quieres hablar..."

"Para eso no tenías porqué preguntarme sobre mi vida privada..." -Dijo al fin.-

"Está bien..." -Suspiró desilusionado.-

"Tsk.., si quieres de alguien fácil para que te cuente estas cosas.., pregúntale al General Mustang, es capaz de contarte el rollito que tuvo con todos sus ligues..." -Al voltear la mirada hacia su compañero, se fijó que éste estaba viendo unas fotos que lamentablemente eran de Winry. Esto alteró más al rubio escandalizando el ambiente. ¿Quién le dijo que podía tocar sus cosas?

------

---

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que los hermanos Elric se marcharon cada uno a su respectiva misión. A la joven mecánica no le agradaba de que Edward se marchase, se quedaba esperando en casa preocupada por él y por su hermano hasta su regreso. Pero al conocer las grandes hazañas del rubio la tranquilizaban un poco.

El menor de los Elric dejó a cargo el gato que encontró esa mañana a Winry, claro está que su hermano mayor no sabía nada del asunto. La anciana Pinako volvió a casa de entregar un pedido, aunque podrían haberlo recogido, ella prefirió ir para hacerse con algunas herramientas y utensilios que le hacían falta. Buscó a su nieta para mostrarle las nuevas herramientas, al ver que no se encontraba en el taller, la fue llamando a voces por la casa hasta que pudo oir _"¡Ahora mismo voy abuela!"_ por parte de la rubia. La anciana entró a la habitación intrigada por saber qué era lo que hacía su nieta, al entrar, la joven guardó algo rápidamente.

"¿Winry?" -La chica se volteó a verla algo nerviosa.-

"¿S-sí, abuela? ¿Qué pasa?" -Decía algo sudorosa. Pinako la miraba extrañada, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.-

"¿Qué haces aquí sabiendo que hay trabajo?" -Regañaba a la rubia, ésta bajo la mirada apenada.-

"Uh..., lo siento, es solo que..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" -Decía impaciente la anciana.-

"N-no es nada" -Movió la cabeza negativamente y con una sonrisa forzada.- "Ahora mismo voy"

"¿De verdad que no pasa nada?" -Winry afirmó con la cabeza, seguidamente empujaba a su abuela saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

------

---

El joven Elric y el Teniente Havoc ya habían llegado a Rush Valley, el pobre Alphonse tuvo que soportar los desvaríos amorosos del ojiazul durante el viaje.

"Vaya, por lo que me han contado este lugar es el paraíso de los mecánicos, lo que me extraña es que tu amiguita no haya accedido venir con nosotros." -Comentaba Havoc mirando de un lado a otro las tiendas de automail.-

"Bueno..., supongo que mi hermano le advirtió de antes, ¿no? Estamos tratando con homúnculos y es peligroso involucrarla a ella, si se enteran de la debilidad de mi hermano..." -Decía cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.-

"Ya..., comprendo" -Sacó un cigarrillo de la caja de tabaco que guardaba de la chaqueta, se lo colocó en sus labios y le prendió fuego, seguidamente echó humo por la nariz.-

"¡Hey, Al" -El castaño se volteó a ver de quién se trataba, una chica de piel morena, ojos oscuros, vestida como un chico se encontraba tras él.- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Paninya!" -Dijo emocionado al ver a su amiga.- "He venido por motivos de trabajo, ¿cómo has estado?" -El rubio miraba y escuchaba en silencio la conversación.- "¡Oh! Perdona.., este es el Teniente Jean Havoc, compañero de trabajo en este viaje.."

"¡Encantada!" -Decía dándole un golpe en la espalda en señal de saludo.- "Mi nombre es Paninya. Oh, ahora que lo pienso.., ¿Havoc? ¿Eres el que nunca se come un rosco, verdad?" -Esa clase de comentarios le sentaban al pobre Havoc como una apuñalada en la espalda, se quedó pálido y se colocó en un rincón desconsolado.- "¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Jeje.., no, nada, solo que le has dado donde más duele.." -Decía el castaño entre risas.-

"Bueno.., quedaos a tomar algo al menos, ¿no?"

"No, gracias, no queremos molestar, además, mientras antes acabemos con esto mejor..." -Cogió a Havoc que seguía desconsolado y muy pálido con la mirada perdida.- "Oh, vaya, no me habia dado cuenta, estamos justo delante de la tienda del Sr. Garfield, ¿sólo estas ayudando tú?"

"Bueno, por ahora sí, antes venía una chica a entrenar sus habilidades de mecánica, de hecho, de vez en cuando viene, pero no tanto como antes" -Comentaba con una mano en el mentón.-

"Ahora que lo dices.., creo haber visto a alguien, una chica rubia, ¿no?"

"¡Exacto! ¿La conoces? ¡Se llama Winry!" -Decía la morena colocando sus manos sobre la nuca.-

"¿¡Eh! ¿Winry? ¿En serio?" -El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos.-

"Eh.., sí, intenté presentarosla pero, tu hermano era tan testarudo que ni la vió.." -Cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.-

"Jejeje..." -Rió nerviosamente, se volteó de nuevo a coger al rubio y llevárselo.- "Bueno.., ya nos veremos más tarde."

Al despedirse de la chica, espabiló como pudo al teniente para seguir adelante, ese día había mucha gente por las calles por lo que a veces costaba avanzar. Entre la gente pasaba una persona a toda prisa rozando el brazo del castaño, el cual volteó para ver, llevaba una capucha blanca que le tapaba la cara y era de estatura media, éste se dio la vuelta, aunque tuviera la cara tapada, tenía al descubierto su ojo izquierdo, un color celeste apagado que no mostraba expresión alguna. Seguidamente, aquella persona continuó con su camino, Alphonse se quedó mirando confuso hasta que la figura se disipó entre la gente.

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

Por el bien de los dos militares, más por Edward, se separaron para explorar Xenotime, el joven alquimista todavía duda si tiene que ver con los homúnculos, tal vez sea otro capricho de Mustang o simplemente un trabajo que tuviera que hacer él, pero sabiendo cómo es, se lo encarga a otros a que los resuelva en su lugar.

_"Maldita sea..., sino fuera por esos estúpidos homúnculos...ahora podría estar pasando el rato con Winry...En fin.., intentaré acabar con esto lo antes posible y regresar.."_ se maldecía el rubio por el repentino cambio de planes, _"Aunque.., también podría haber sido en otro lugar.."_

"Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.." -Dijo una voz masculina sacando al alquimista de sus pensamientos.- "Veo que no has cambiado ¿eh, Edward?"

"¿N-nani? Russel...tú.." -Decía molesto al verle, a su lado le acompañaba su hermano menor, Fletcher.- "¿Qué has querido decir con eso?"

"No., por nada, je.." -Se acerca más a él midiendo la altura.- "¿Qué edad.., dieciocho, diecinueve..?"

"Diecinueve desde hace poco.., ¿porqué..?" -Preguntaba confuso ante la reacción de éste.-

"Ju..., diecinueve y sólo mides esto.., cómo no, jaja" -Se burlaba.- "A ver si crecemos más.., que al final Fletcher te alcanzará.."

"...¡¿A quién estas llamando enano! ¡Para que lo sepas he crecido bastante!" -Gritaba, seguidamente se cruzó de brazos enojado.-

"Niisan.., ya deja de molestarlo.." -Intentaba calmar la situación provocada por su entrometido hermano.- "Ed, ¿qué haces por aquí?" -El rubio reaccionó ante el pequeño, ignorando a su hermano.-

"Ah.., motivos de trabajo.., vine con otra persona que ahora se encuentra investigando por su cuenta.." -Explicaba el rubio.- "Tal vez vosotros sabéis algo al respecto.." -Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados, seguidamente, el mayor volteó a ver a Edward el cual estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Dió un suspiro y decidió contarles lo que pasó en Central a lo que se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la nueva aparición de los homúnculos.-

"Niisan.." -Comenzó a hablar el menor Tringham con nerviosismo.- "Será que..."

"¿Será qué?" -Se escuchó decir detrás de ellos, un chico castaño y ojos verdes se acercaba tranquilamente al lugar.-

"Argh.., Nice, ¿ya estás de vuelta..?" -Refunfuñaba el chico de ojos ámbar.-

"No, bueno.., sólo pasaba por aquí.." -Decía amablemente mirando de reojo al pequeño Tringham, a lo que él notó y miró hacia otro lado ignorándolo.-

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

El ahora General no paraba de molestar a la teniente Hawkeye, se negaba en ponerse el nuevo uniforme femenino y mucho menos...sabiendo que era más bien por un capricho de Roy. Ahora el que observaba divertido por el rechazo de una mujer era el teniente Havoc, sabía que Mustang ansiaba más verla a la teniente con la mini falda que a cualquier otra mujer, pero sabiendo cómo era Hawkeye nunca lo conseguiría.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Mustang aún le faltaba por terminar unos papeles, por lo que Hawkeye le impidió que se marchara, Havoc y los demás terinaron sus labores y se marcharon dejando a ambos en el despacho a solas. El pelinegro leía y firmaba con desgana los papeles, algunas veces miraba de reojo a su compañera, la cual seguía metida en su trabajo _"¿Cómo le puede gustar tanto trabajar? ¿No tiene hambre..?"_ pensaba molesto el alquimista.

Roy pudo notar que la teniente bostezaba de vez en cuando y se frotaba los ojos, tal vez no haya podido dormir bien, Riza notó que la observaban y volteó a mirar a su superior a lo que él fijó su vista rápidamente en los documentos.

"Ya le queda poco General, acabe y nos iremos a almorzar.." -Decía la rubia en un intento de ánimo para el pelinegro, a lo que él respondió con un _"Sí"_ con desgana. Riza volvió a bostezar, tenía la mirada cansada, metida en el libro que sostenía. _"Dios, qué sueño, estuve despierta hasta muy tarde por culpa de aquello.., pero si no lo acabo.."_ pensaba la rubia frotándose los ojos nuevamente, no pudo notar que alguien la observaba con interés muy cerca de ella, a ser posible.., delante, echado sobre la mesa donde se encontraba Riza, apoyado sobre sus brazos mirándola.- "¡Ah..! G-General.., ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ha..acabado ya..?" -Decía nerviosa al ver a su superior tan cerca de ella con una mirada inocente.-

"A mí no me ocurre nada.., pero..¿y a usted teniente? La veo algo cansada, no para de bostezar.." -Comentaba Roy mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.- "¿No ha dormido bien?"

"No mucho, pero no se preocupe, vaya y acabe con los documentos, hemos de ir a comer.." -Riza volteó la mirada hacia otro lado evitando las miradas de Mustang que la ponían nerviosa.-

"Bah, ya acabé hace rato.., apuesto a que se quedó hasta muy tarde haciendo algún trabajo.., la conozco bien, no debería trabajar tanto.." -Decía Roy jugueteando con los mechones de pelo de la rubia, ella sentía unos ardores sobre sus mejillas, podría evitarlo amenazándolo con su arma pero algo se lo impedía.-

"Podría haberlo dicho antes.." -Apartó la mano de Roy de su cabello y recogió los libros que había sobre su mesa.- "Bien, vayamos a comer.."

Al levantarse de su asiento, Roy la cogió del brazo impidiendo que se marchara, la rubia se extrañó por el comportamiento de su superior, ya que casi nunca actuaba así con ella, tal vez fuera que Havoc y los demás siempre estaban presentes. Roy se acercó más a la teniente provocándole un leve sonrojo.

"General..¿qué hace? Deje ya sus bromas.., ya sabe que no las soporto.." -Decía Riza entrecortada desviando su mirada a un lado.-

"Solo un momento teniente, no hay prisa.." -Decía acercándose más mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- "Teniente..."

"¿Q-qué..?" -Dijo tímidamente esta vez volteando a verle.-

"¿Sabes..? Tienes..."

"¿Tengo..qué..?" -Preguntaba extrañada la rubia pero aún sonrojada. Por parte de Roy, colocó su mano derecha cerca de su ojo izquierdo.- "¿Eh..? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya está teniente" -Le mostró una pestaña. Riza lo miró confundida.- "Casi se le mete en el ojo, es muy molesto cuando pasa, ¿sabe? Bueno, ¿vamos a comer ya?" -Decía muy sonriente.-

".._Así que era eso..._" -Riza lo ignoró algo molesta, colocó los libros en los estantes y salió del despacho.-

"¿Qué le pasará a ésta chica..?" -Se preguntaba el pelinegro con una mano en la nuca.-

La joven militar se dirigía hacia el bar para almorzar, al entrar, se podía escuchar conversar a Fury y compañía sobre la situación de Havoc. El que decidía el lugar para comer era el rubio, no quería ir a otros sitio por la simple razón de que estaba interesado en una camarera del local, todos hablaban del asunto algo divertidos, aprovechando de que el teniente no se encontraba con ellos. Riza se acercaba a la mesa lentamente sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

"Pobre teniente, siempre que se interesa por una mujer, viene Mustang y la chica pierde toda su atención en él, jajaja." -Comentaba breda muy divertido.-

"Oye.., no está bien reirse de él a sus espaldas..., ¿te acuerdas de la enfermera? Aquella vez del accidente con Fullmetal y lo tuvieron que hospitalizar.." -Le seguía Farman.-

"Jajaja, cierto, cierto, como siempre Havoc se interesó por ella...y acabó siendo otra mujercita más para Mustang.." -Acabó Fury.-

"No está bien hablar mal de una persona a sus espaldas..¿lo sabían?" -Interrumpió la rubia la conversación, mostraba algo de furia en su mirada a lo que ellos pudieron notar.-

"¡T-Teniente! ¿Ya acabó?" -Preguntó nervioso Farman al ver el enfado que traía encima Riza.-

"¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?" -Prosiguió Breda algo nervioso.-

"Ya lo dije antes.., había mucho que hacer y no podía dejarlo para más tarde..." -Respondió Riza secamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos.- "El General llegará en seguida.."

En aquel momento llegó Roy algo cansado de haber corrido tras Riza y sin poder alcanzarla, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento.

"Hawkeye, ¿porqué tanta prisa? Podrías haberme esperado al menos.." -Se quejaba el pelinegro, Riza no lo miraba siquiera.-

"Si usted es lento.., no es mi problema.." -Contestó seriamente.-

"Tsk.., _Mujeres..._" -De repente una mujer de cabello castaño se acercó a la mesa, parecía ser la chica que le interesaba Havoc.-

"Perdonen, ¿qué les apetece?" -Preguntó amablemente.-

"Una noche apasio...¡auch!" -El pelinegro miró de reojo a la teniente, la cual lo miraba con frialdad con el ceño fruncido.- "¿Porqué ha hecho eso, Hawkeye?"

"No haga perder el tiempo a la pobre chica y pida lo que quiera comer.."

"Jeje..., vaya.., parece que no lo llevan muy bien estos dos.." -Comentaba por lo bajo Fury.-

"Siempre estan igual, a ver si sientan la cabeza algún día.." -Decía Breda.-

"Sí..., y tengo la solución, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Roy, jujuju.." -Intervenía Hughes tomando un sorbo de café.-

"¡Ah! ¿D-desde cuándo..?" -Decía asustado Farman. A Hughes se le iluminaron las lentes haciéndolo ser más... "interesante".-

"Eso no importa ahora.., parece ser que.." -Se acercó más a ellos para explicarles su teoría sobre el asunto sobre Riza y Roy.-

_OoOoOoO-----------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO_

En una pequeña posada de Xenotime, Ed y Nice acompañados por los hermanos Tringham hablaban sobre el asunto del pueblo. Donde Russel investigaba junto con su hermano sobre la Piedra Filosofal, ahora había un agente militar gobernando, por si fuera poco había hecho construir cerca de la mansión una especie de salón de juegos, básicamente sobre combates de alquimia en el que participan jóvenes de diez a dieciocho años y el ganador se lleva una recompensa, según varíe el nivel en que participe la persona. El hecho es que Russel sospecha que hay algo raro detrás de todo esto, como si hubiese alguien más con ese hombre, haciéndose pasar por su socio, pero que en realidad lo esté utilizando.

"¿Mad Beazon?" -Inició el joven alquimista de acero.- "¿Quién es?"

"Es el ahora dueño de aquella mansión..." -Aclaró Russel.- "Es militar si, pero no sé qué rango será y de qué cuartel vendrá.., pero se cree el dueño del pueblo.."

"Mad Beazon, rango Coronel, proveniente del Cuartel norte.." -Interrumpió Nice. Ambos miraron al castaño sorprendidos, él sólo los observó y les mostró una sonrisa.- "Lo conozco porque yo estuve antes en ese Cuartel."

"Ah.." -Contestó Ed, para luego pegar un mordisco a una rebanada de pan, se encontraban en el pequeño bar de la posada.- "Cuando terminemos de comer, iremos a echar un vistazo a ese sitio.."

_"¡Déjame ir!"_ se escuchaba gritar en el local, un niño discutía con un hombre, supuestamente dueño del bar _"¡Denzel, déjate de tonterías, hazme caso y quédate aquí!"_, respondía el mayor, el niño logró soltarse de las manos del hombre y salió corriendo. Ed junto con Nice y los hermanos habían observado la escena, por lo que el ambarino no se resistió en preguntar lo sucedido, comió rápidamente la última salchicha de su plato y se levantó en dirección al posadero seguido por Nice.

"Perdone, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" -Preguntó de manera cortés el rubio.-

"¿Nh? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" -A tal pregunta, Ed mostró su reloj de plata, que indicaba ser Alquimista Nacional, el hombre se sorprendió al verlo.- "¿Alquimista..Nacional..? ¡Bah, no quiero saber nada sobre esos perros del estado!"

"Nos han mandado aquí para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando aquí.., ¿ese niño quería ir..?" -La mirada de Nice se mostró seria mientras preguntó indeciso.- "Ese lugar llamado Millard Tray.."

"¿Millard Tray? ¿Es el salón de juegos que hizo construir el viejo ese?" -Preguntó impaciente el rubio, Nice asintió con la cabeza.-

"No es que sea un salón de juegos.., es una especie de casino, donde la va gente de fuera a contemplar combates entre dos personas.., utilizando la alquimia, algunos hacen apuestas sobre ellos para ganar dinero." -Explicaba el posadero agachando la cabeza.- "Los participantes son jóvenes entre diez o dieciocho años..."

"¿Ese crío que ha salido era su hijo?" -Interrumpió Ed dándose la vuelta mirando la salida del local.-

"No.., tan sólo lo vigilo mientras su hermano no está.." -Excuso el hombre dándonos la espalda. Fletcher se acercó a ellos.-

"El hermano mayor de Denzel.., va a Millard Tray, ¿verdad?" -Dijo muy seguro el pequeño.- "Denzel me comentó..., que su hermano había ido a participar a Millard Tray para traer dinero a casa, ya que ellos dos no tienen padres. Al principio iba todo muy bien, pero luego su hemano se volvió algo más agresivo, nunca le había levantado la voz a Denzel hasta ahora.., todo podría ser porque.., se ha convertido el invencible de Millard Tray y es muy soberbio.." -Ed se quedó unos momentos en silencio con la mirada fija al piso, hasta que volteó la mirada hacia ellos.-

"Así que.., lo que tengo que hacer es participar en el Millard Tray ese, vencer al hermano mayor y luego me encargo del viejo militar..¡Chupado!" -El rubio muy seguro de sí mismo salió corriendo en dirección a la salida del local, pero Russel lo paró.- "¿Pero qué pasa?"

"Ed, si no recuerdo mal.., acabas de cumplir los diecinueve, ¿cierto?" -El chico de acero se quedó en estado de shock al pillar lo que Russel le intentaba de decir.-

"Es verdad.., sólo pueden entre diez o dieciocho años..." -Prosiguió Fletcher.- "Niisan, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Está claro.., como éste ya se está haciendo viejo.., tendré que ocupar su lugar.." -Decía sarcásticamente colocándose una mano sobre su cabello, indicando superioridad.-

"¡No!"

"¡Denzel" -Gritó Fletcher.- "¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?"

"Nunca me había ido, lo he escuchado todo.." -Decía el pequeño acercándose a ellos.- "¡No permitiré que nada ni nadie me impida participar, vencer a mi hermano y a ese sucio bastardo de Beazon!"

"P-pero Denzel.., ¿no sabes alquimia verdad? ¿Cómo lograrás..?" -El chico desvió su mirada de Fletcher para fijarla ante Edward que aún seguía en estado de shock detrás de Russel.-

"¡Tú me enseñarás alquimia!" -Gritó.- "Necesito aprender para poder participar y triunfar. He oído que eres muy bueno para ser tan jóven."

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bueno, si tú lo dices.." -Decía Russel con aires de superioridad. Denzel pasó de él y se dirigió ante Ed.-

"¿Me ayudarás?" -Ed reaccionó y levantó la vista hacia el crío.- "Espero ser un buen alumno, ¡sensei!" -Dijo felizmente Denzel ante un Ed sorprendido que abrió los ojos como platos.-

"¿¡Qué?"

_'Continuará...'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seh.., o.ó llegué al capi 4! (y por un momento pensaba que era el 5 xD) ya llegará ya.. o.ó Bueno, espero que os guste :D lo de Millard Tray.., me basé en Erementar Gerad.., no digo más xD porque no sabía qué nombre ponerle a un salón de juegos.. xOxU Seh, soe mala para los nombres xD Bueh, hice más Royai o.ó (Eso va por mi Taisa Cagalli xD te apoyo en tu fic! ;O;) Tenedme piedad xD os aconsejo que si tenéis sólo un fic, no empecéis con otro..estresa bastante xD (También ando trabajando en el fic De Regreso, por más de la mitad voy Oo xD)

Bueno, no me enrrollo más, tengo pereza en revisarlo xD (el word no me va Oo y escribo en WordPad ;O;) Gracias a los que me enviaron reviews! Os quiero! ;O; Espero que os guste! x3

-Huye-


End file.
